


For the Rest of Their Lives

by Dreamin



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, Gen, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Wedding, pregnancy reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 05:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: The wedding of the century starts with a secret revealed.





	For the Rest of Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> This is the Pepperony wedding that canon failed to deliver.
> 
> The Avengers defeated Thanos like they should have, averting the events of Endgame.

Tony stood in front of the full-length mirror, adjusting the red-and-gold bow tie that matched his cummerbund. Behind him, he could hear his half of the wedding party talking, laughing, and not doing a damn thing to help his nerves. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Rhodey clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Relax, Tony,” he said, grinning, as he met Tony’s eyes in the mirror. “Pepper’s not going anywhere.”

“Is it that obvious?” Tony muttered, looking away.

Rhodey grinned wider. “I’m pretty sure Wanda’s picking up on your nerves and she’s at the other side of the church.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “I just feel like any minute now, Pepper’s gonna wake up from the haze she’s been in since Afghanistan and realize that marrying me would be the biggest mistake of her life.”

“That’s no haze, Tony,” Happy said, coming up to Tony’s other side. “It’s love. And Pepper’s been in it a lot longer than Afghanistan, she was just really good at hiding it.”

“Uh huh,” Tony muttered. Despite his best efforts to hang onto them, his nerves were starting to dissipate. He turned around to face his best men and ushers. “Where’s Nat?”

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door. “Everybody decent?” Nat called out. “Usherette coming in.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “We’re decent, physically. Morally is another question.”

“Speak for yourself,” Steve said, smirking.

“I was,” Tony said, smirking back.

“Uh huh,” Nat said as she opened the door, grinning. Like Happy, Rhodey, and the rest of the original Avengers, she wore a tuxedo jacket, a white shirt, and a tie and matching cummerbund in her colors of black and red, but instead of tuxedo pants, she wore a slim, ankle-length black skirt with a slit that went to just above her knee. She held out her phone to Tony, her grin widening. “The bride wants to speak to you.”

“Oh shit,” Tony muttered as he took it, making everyone else laugh. He took a deep breath before bringing the phone to his ear. “Pep?”

“Hi, Tony,” she said fondly. “I hope you’re sitting down.”

His eyes widened. “Pleasetellmeyou’renotcallingthisoff. Idon’tthinkmyheartcouldtakeit.”

His fiancée laughed softly. “Why on earth would I call off our wedding?”

“Because you finally realized I’m the last person you should spend the rest of your life with?”

“You’re the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with.”

“Then why do you want me to sit down?” He was so wrapped up in the call that he didn’t notice Happy and Rhodey share a significant look.

“Do it and I’ll tell you.”

“Okay, okay.” He grabbed a folding chair and straddled the back of it. “I’m sitting.”

“I found something out today and I wanted to tell you now, before the craziness starts.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I think the craziness started two days ago with the bachelor and bachelorette parties.” The internet was still agog over the Avengers’ antics. “We’re kinda right in the middle of it now.”

“Then this is the eye of the storm.” She took a deep breath.

Tony realized that Pepper was just as nervous as he’d been. “Pep? What’s wrong?”

“I also wanted to tell you now to give **you** a chance to call the wedding off.”

His eyes widened slightly. “Don’t tell me this is a gender-swapped _Jane Eyre_ thing. You got a crazy husband stashed somewhere?”

“God, no, nothing like that.”

“Then what?”

She took another deep breath. “I’m pregnant.” Before he could do anything but gape, she added, “And I swear to God, Tony, if you ask if it’s yours I’m going to-”

“We’re gonna have a baby?” he asked softly, awed, completely missing Clint handing a twenty to Bruce.

“Yes, Tony,” she said, just as softly. “By Friday’s estimate, Morgan Stark’s birthday will be close to Steve’s.”

He finally looked up at his friends to see all of them grinning at him. “Okay, am I the last person to know about this?”

“Yes,” Happy, the Avengers, and the soon-to-be Mrs. Pepper Stark said in unison.

“Huh. Well, I guess I can live with that. But next time, Pep, I want to be the first person you tell.”

“It’s a deal,” she murmured. “So, we are going through with this?”

“I’m game if you are,” he said happily.

“Then I’ll see you in five minutes,” she said, the grin in her voice audible. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Pep.” What had remained of his nerves was quickly replaced with elation. He passed the phone back to Nat and looked at his still-grinning friends. “I’m gonna be a dad.”


End file.
